


Mascota

by dominadaemoni



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Post-Canon, Science Fiction, Sexual Slavery, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominadaemoni/pseuds/dominadaemoni
Summary: Este pequeño ejercicio nació como resultado de un concurso de relatos de mi pueblo en el que me retaban a escribir con unas 500 palabras un cuento corto con el tema "mascotas". Como mi mente está podrida al pensar en mascotas, vuela invariablemente hacia Amoi y aquí está el resultado.DISCLAIMER: Los maravillosos personajes y el perturbador Amoi son criaturas de Reiko Yoshihara. Este relato no es más que el fruto de mi admiración por su obra.





	Mascota

El Élite caminaba impasible hacia la zona de carga de las naves nodriza. Su perfecto cuerpo biomecánico se movía con elegancia, el fuerte brazo sujetando firmemente la correa de su nueva mascota.

En su camino de vuelta de la subasta tuvo que atravesar toda la concurrida plaza central de Eos, junto con el parque artificial por el que paseaban otros élites de menor categoría, sujetando las correas de sus propias mascotas. Éstos se distraen charlando sobre cruces y tipos, o sobre fechas de próximas fiestas de apareamiento. El paso del Élite provoca al mismo tiempo tanto miradas de temor como de curiosidad, pero al darles la espalda, las miradas se convierten en murmullos disimulados y maliciosos.

"Parece que Lord tiene una nueva mascota"

"¡Qué poco le duran últimamente! Lo normal es tenerlas durante al menos un año"

"Parece que ninguna es tan resistente como ese mestizo... ¿Me pregunto si es el propio Lord el que las agota hasta la muerte?"

Los ojos azul hielo del Élite arden de furia ante los cuchicheos pero las _data-glasses_ que le cubren el rostro impiden al resto el observar su furibunda mirada.

"R1-K1"*...

El Élite tuvo que borrar ese amado número del registro de mascotas hace ya cinco años, tras despertar y ser reconstruido de los daños de la explosión que casi acaba con su vida. La misma explosión que se llevó su motivo para querer continuarla.

Él lo recogió de los suburbios y trató de domesticarlo. Pensó, tras tres años de humillaciones y castigos, que lo estaba logrando. Incluso lo liberó durante un tiempo para no apagar esa llama interior que lo había hecho estremecer desde el primer momento. Sólo un año después tuvo que reconocer que el domesticado había sido él, que esa mascota se había convertido en su amo. Había caído ante la rabiosa rebeldía de su mirada y la atracción de su espíritu indomable.

Tras perderlo, mientras se arrastraba por la senda de la amargura, descubrió sorprendido que ese mismo fuego existía en otras mascotas. Desde entonces lo único que le empujaba a continuar con su existencia era el encontrarlas y salvarlas de esta enfermiza sociedad. Sacarlas de sus doradas jaulas y darles la oportunidad de ser libres y salvajes.

* * *

 

Al llegar a la zona de carga y tras comprobar que nadie le observaba, desenganchó la correa y tendió un paquete a su nueva mascota.

— Vístete. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— F1-D0, Mi Lord... — La voz del muchacho semidesnudo sonaba insegura y temblorosa.

— Desde hoy te llamarás Fido Lurz. Ciudadano del área 7 y transportista de la UMIG* — Sentenció el Élite mientras introducía los datos en el _dataslate._ — Esta nave parte con destino la Tierra en 10 minutos. En cuanto abandone la atmósfera, te presentarás al Teniente Philip Krane y le permitirás que escanee tu chip. En éste figuran tus nuevos datos personales y ocupación. Cuando aterricéis en la Tierra, eres libre para hacer lo que quieras.

La mirada del muchacho estaba llena de júbilo pero el Élite no le dio la oportunidad de expresar su gratitud. Se dio la vuelta con elegancia y salió del hangar sin mirar atrás. El muchacho sin embargo quería saber, necesitaba saber...

— ¿POR QUÉ? — Gritó a la capa de fina seda y a la nube de melancolía que cubrían ese misterioso ser.  El mismo que pensó que sería su cruel amo, pero había resultado ser su salvador.

El Élite no se dignó a contestar pero en su mente, su voz interior aclamaba:

"Por él... Riki lo habría querido así..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> GLOSARIO Y NOTAS
> 
> R1-K1: Sé a la perfección que ese no es el número de registro de nuestro amado Riki, pero como ninguno de los lectores del reto lo iba a conocer, me apetecía jugar un poco con el aspecto visual tanto con el número de Riki como con el de Fido (F1-D0)  
> UMIG: Unión de Mercados Intergalácticos


End file.
